


1961:A Space Odyssey appendici

by MrToddWilkins



Series: 1961:A Space Odyssey (and tales from that world) [11]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: I guess i’m writing these background fics for all my series now, Worldbuilding, background info
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Series: 1961:A Space Odyssey (and tales from that world) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682887





	1. Mallory tweets

**Mallory Patrick** ‏ @ **MEP_Official**

My curls are killin’ me. Send help to 165 Bradford Court stat.

7:46 AM - 25 Nov 2027

**Mallory Patrick** Verified account @ **MEP_Official**

Thanksgiving dinner with the NY and CT fams! #turkey #momsapplepie #gravy #greenbeans #stuffing #cornbread #milk #sostuffed

9:52 PM - 25 Nov 2027


	2. Presidents of the NBSC

  1. Kristin Thomas - CT (19 August 1992-6 June 1995)
  2. Elizabeth Davis - FL (6 June 1995-12 January 1997)
  3. Abigail Stevenson - CT (12-19 January 1997)
  4. Chloe Rivers - MI (19 January-28 August 1997)
  5. Becky Hammond - TN (29 August 1997-8 March 2001)
  6. Gemma Anderson - CA (8 March 2001-27 June 2003)
  7. Hanna Pearson - WA (27 June 2003-31 December 2007)
  8. Alana James - NJ (1 January 2008-4 October 2013)
  9. Serena McGuire - LA (5 October 2013-16 May 2016)




	3. A poem by Winston Egbert, written in the aftermath of the death of Yuri Gagarin in 1994

Look at Gagarin, strong  
His life is not a submerged rose,  
he becomes neither mud nor moss  
In the blast of the fall  
no one heard the flood of death.

The world cries. But why? The life  
of the hero is suspended in a star  
Oh, world! He can see you  
and offers you a flowered branch  
In the blast of the fall  
no one heard the wind of death.

His face is stopped, lies unmoving,  
but his voice echoes and spreads  
from life in life, and life in life.

Look at Gagarin, strong  
In the blast of the fall  
no one heard the thunder of death.

He left on a flight with no boundary.  
His blue light floods the night  
and every star blazes.  
Look at Gagarin, strong.  
In the blast of the fall  
he passed and smiled over death.


	4. Benjamin Larson’s last will

This is the last will and testament of Benjamin Larson Jr, of that family, written 15 June 1999. It is witnessed by my grandchild,Ms Claire Wakefield née Middleton,and by Mr Ethan Hadley. I assert that I am of sound mind and not-so-sound body. This is my first will,and as such replaces no previous document.

As executioner of what estate I have I name my wife, the former Maria Stewart, and after her my eldest child, Ms Alice Wakefield née Larson. Maria inherits my house,and after her death it passes to Alice's middle child,Ms Elizabeth Wilkins née Wakefield,and presumably her line thereafter.

Alice,her husband Ned,and their three childen have my love, and $180,000 US, which I leave to Alice to distribute as she may. To Ned I leave my old mahogany desk. Use it well,my brother.

To Steven,their eldest,and his wife Billie and their three children (soon to be four),I leave my love and various small knick-knacks (for the full distribution see attached document). You are a good man,Steven,and accomplished. Know that Grandpa is proud of you.

To Elizabeth I leave my house ultimately,and any and all documentation she may find within. She is interested in history and related things. I wish her the best in life,now and always.

To Alice's youngest Jessica and her husband,Michael McAllery,I leave a few items of sentimental value. These include some shares in NBC,which I invested in 1969. I also leave Jessica the diadem of the extinct duchy of Herzoslovênin, which I obtained by accident many years ago. She may like to wear it. I also leave her my love and the hope that she does well in whatever path her life takes.

To Jana,my second child,and her husband Harold,and their children Dana,Jeremy,and Sally,I leave a small collection of musical instrumenrs made in the Gaelic style,and LPs of various mid-century musicians,as Dana is muscially gifted, It seems that neither Jeremy or Sally are in want for anything,and so I leave them some money but primarily my love and my hope that they live a good life.


End file.
